


Blind Date

by lullabyforyou



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 2000s, F/M, I Love Patricia Blum Uris, Queer Patricia Blum, Stanley Uris Loves Patricia Blum Uris, Theatre, finance bro, i hate you wankers, i love stanpat, matchmaker, me liking stanpat, neither of them are straight, patty blum boots, patty blum matchmaker, stan is gonna work for goldman sachs, stan uris finance bro, stanpat - Freeform, ugh i love finance bros, unnecessary scenes, what the fuck am i supposed to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabyforyou/pseuds/lullabyforyou
Summary: Already half-asleep, he mumbled an agreement. Something along the lines of “Mhmm, okay.”
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 3





	Blind Date

There Stanley Uris sat, head buried in cigarette smoke and pages scribbled with notes about Immanuel Kant, Sigmund Freud, and Friedrich Nietzsche. He had spent countless hours figuring out his thesis and never seemed to succeed. Still, he groaned groggily, flipping through the pages in his notebook while Still Hurting from The Last Five Years played in the background on loop. Tipping his head forward, he fell onto the desk, cigarette sticking up by his right hand and Critique of Judgement falling out of his left.

Coming through the door, however, was someone much more upbeat and happy. Pushing the door open, one of Stan’s best friends, Patty Blum, saw the tiny landfill that was Stan’s desk. It was weird, him and his desk were a lump of stress, ash, and paper, but the rest of his room was neat as usual. 

She chuckled, “Jesus Christ.” Groaning, Stan tilted his head a little so he could see Patty.

“Working on my thesis.” said he, his stubble brushing against his hand as he rubbed his face. 

“God, you haven't slept… have you?” She shut the door behind her, approaching Stan. She struggled as she picked up his head, Stan letting it droop heavily. She held him by the chin, tilting his head up so she could see his eyes. “C’mon show me those pretty eyes.” She joked. He groaned again, reluctantly letting his eyes flutter open. She ran her hand along his cheekbone. 

“ _What We Owe to Each Other_.” He mumbled to himself, though it seemed like he was speaking to Patty.

“What?” She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked down at him.

“Maybe I’m doing this all wrong!” Stan exclaimed, shaking his head and pulling away from her to go back to his notes.

“Geez, you need a break.” She watched as he took another drag of his cigarette. “Theses aren’t due for, like, two weeks.” She leaned against his desk, grabbing his cigarette and putting it out in his ashtray. 

“Hey!” He protested.

“These smell bad, you shouldn’t smoke tobacco cigarettes.” She told him, crossing one of her boots over the other. Sighing, he eyes fell back onto his notepad. “Stan, you need a break,” Patty announced, “And take a shower, you kinda smell.” She plugged her nose for exaggeration.

Rolling his eyes, he looked up at her. “I mean, you’re not wrong.” 

“Never am.”

“Okay, what’s nine times twelve?” He leaned his jaw to rest on his hand. 

She stood for a moment, blanking. He smirked, emitting a slight laugh from his lips. “108. Suck my dick, Stan Uris.” She rolled her eyes at him.

  
  
  
  


Stan came back to his dorm, dressed in one of Patty’s “larger-than-life” (as she called it) sweaters and his sweatpants. Patty lay on his bed, picking at her fingernails. Turning her head, she smiled. “Hey, you’re finally back.” He nodded, tossing out his laundry. His face was smooth, newly shaved, and he didn’t smell like tobacco anymore.

“I wanna take a nap.” Stan groaned, pushing Patty over so that he could also fit in the twin bed. 

Patty rested her head right behind his, looking at the wall that the bed was next to. “Hey, I was thinking..”

“Hm?” He mumbled, clutching onto his pillow.

“My friend, Frances, is.. kinda lonely and, uh, looking for a boyfriend. I think you’ll be great together. Mind if I set you up? This weekend?” Patty said quietly, to not disturb him. 

Already half-asleep, he mumbled an agreement. Something along the lines of “Mhmm, okay.”

“Right, cool.” She smiled.

The two lay in comfortable silence, Stan drifting to sleep. Patty shifted once in a while, her brain or body not quite ready to sleep.

A feeling couldn’t settle in her stomach. It was totally cool for her to set Stan up with her friend, right? Right? It was definitely rational, but Patty was making it hard on herself for some reason. Funny. Weird.

  
  
  
  


“Stanley!” Patty smiled upon entering his dorm. It was already the weekend and Patty was going to take Stan to his blind date. She was expecting for him to be getting ready, as the date was in less than thirty minutes. 

However, he was at his desk in the stressed state she’d found him a few days prior. He’d been mumbling incoherent things to himself, Patty only being able to pick up “stupid”, “what a dumbass”, and “Jesus Christ”. Stan was aware of her presence, he just didn’t acknowledge it. 

“Uh, Stan, you’re supposed to be getting ready for your date..?” She said as if she was asking him and not telling him.

“Uh-huh, one sec..” He said, flipping through a thoroughly annotated book.

“This was kinda the whole point of the date.. to distract you.” Patty pointed out, walking around his room, her boots lightly stomping.

Ignoring her, Stan lifted his book and began to speak. “Uh-huh. How does this sound?” He cleared his throat. “The-“

“Stan..” She groaned.

“What?” He said, like he did nothing wrong.

“You have a date in twenty-five minutes.”

“Fine! Fine!” He rolled his eyes, getting up. “Don’t even want to go on this stupid date.” He shuffled through his drawers.

“Yeah, yeah.” Patty sat at his desk. She sighed, some weird relief running through her. 

“Where are we even going?” He asked.

“The cute little bistro on 2nd street.”

“Does this look good?” He held a button-up and black slacks in front of him. 

“That’s what you always wear.” She shrugged. “Should probably layer a bit ‘cause it’ll get chilly.”

“‘Kay, should be good, then?”

“I guess.” Patty nodded slightly as Stan left to go to the bathroom. 

  
  
  
  


Stan and Patty walked down the busy New York streets and to the bistro together. He fussed with his fleece vest and button-up as they approached the restaurant. It was a small little brick building with tall charcoal-coloured doorways lining the facade, three leading out to the patio and one as an entrance. Moss and leaves hung off of the second-floor balcony and tiny light bulbs lit the patio.

“How do I look?” Stan asked.

“Like a finance bro.” Patty giggled, adjusting his collar a little bit.

“Good, then?” Stan tilted his head slightly, strands of his curly hair slightly falling over his face.

She gave a half-hearted grin, “ _D’accord_ , go in.” 

He nodded, turning over to enter the restaurant. He stopped for a second, turning back to Patty. “Could you stay, maybe?” He asked. She furrowed her eyebrows. “Like get a separate table?”

“I mean-” She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets.

“Please.”

“Like… I have things to do.”

“No, you don’t.”

Patty looked at him boredly-- tired of him (jokingly). He grinned taking her hand in his. His eyes crinkled a bit as his smile grew, swinging their hands. Patty couldn’t let him down, she never could.

She reluctantly rolled her eyes, “ _D’accord_.”

“Great, cool!” He smiled wider, walking to the maî·tre d. 

Patty followed, her brain telling her to leave and her heart does the same. She couldn’t help but think that this might be the one Stan will run off with and marry. She couldn’t help but think she’d be standing on an altar next to Stan as they watched his bride-to-be walk the aisle. Though, she knew he never took an interest in big weddings-- he wanted to elope somewhere in Europe. But still, she felt bad about it.

Stan looked over at her, as she stood starstruck for a moment. “Let’s go!” Not noticing her blank state, he grabbed her hand and led her into the restaurant.

The two sat at the bare wood table as they went over the plan. “Okay, so Frances is going to walk in in a few minutes. I’m gonna go stuff some breadsticks in my bag, and you get ready.” Patty looked at him, ready to leave the table for the tiny booth in the corner.

Stan nodded, “Have fun.” She furrowed her eyebrows at him before leaving.

  
  
  
  


The date had been going on for almost 10 minutes-- although, it felt like a century-- and neither of them looked like they were having a good time. Patty slouched on the booth, watching as Frances fiddled with her utensils and Stan sighed. She pushed around the pasta on her plate, looking away from the two.

“So, you’re planning to work at Goldman Sachs, right?” Frances spoke, leaning her elbow on the table and her head resting on her hand.

“Yeah, I got an internship last year and I have a guaranteed job, I think.” Stan sat up uncomfortably.

Frances gave a lethargic nod, “The stocks are doing bad, crashed like last week.” 

“Yeah…” He nodded. He turned a little, trying to peek at Patty. Patty’s head darted up at him, her eyes widening with curiosity and mouth full of breadsticks. He turned back to Frances as she toyed with one of her bracelets. “Uh.. What do you major in?”

“Theatre and Statistics.” She looked at him.

“That’s a bit weird.” He chuckled awkwardly.

“Uh-huh.”

Then, it started to get silent for an uncomfortable amount of time. The only noise was either Frances exhaling or Stan clearing his throat. And, like it was planned, the two looked at each other and spoke synchronically.

“I don’t think this is working-”

“I think I should go-”

For the first time in that 10 minutes, they shared a delighted laugh. 

“Alright, I’m gonna.. I’m gonna head out now.” Frances giggled.

“Yeah, that’s cool.” He nodded.

“Really sorry it didn’t work out.” She shrugged, beginning to stand up.

“No, that’s okay,” Stan said, “At least we ended it okay.”

“Yeah. I’ll tell Patty.” She nodded before leaving. 

Stan went over to Patty’s booth as Frances made her way out the door.

“Holy shit, what happened?” Patty sat up curiously, biting another part of her breadstick.

“Didn’t work.” He said, taking Patty’s plate and eating some of the pasta with her fork. “I didn’t know when she wanted to order, and they didn’t give us any breadsticks.” Stan took a breadstick from the basket.

“Oof, why not?” Patty asked, taking back the plate. He shrugged nonchalantly. 

For a bit, they sat, sharing the pasta and bread in silence. Comfortable silence. It wasn’t weird, like with Frances. The atmosphere of the bistro made it seem like another weekend night of Patty and Stan-- ambient soft jazz, candle light, sharing a meal, complimentary bread.

“Wanna walk to the park after?” Stan asked, finishing up the pasta.

Patty nodded, taking a sip of her water. She smiled at the waiter as she got the bill. “Gotta walk off the carbs.” She said to Stan, like a suburban mom.

  
  
  
  
  


Stan and Patty took their usual route around the park as they chatted about random things, things that didn’t matter. Stan would occasionally bring up his thesis, causing Patty to let out a sigh and change the subject. They sat together at a bench, Patty crossing her legs and Stan sitting and manspreading with his hands in the pockets of his power vest like a finance bro.

“This was fun.” He said, looking over at Patty. 

She smiled and nodded in agreement. “Yeah..”

“Even if it didn’t work out with Frances.” He said.

“What happened, anyway? I didn’t mean to, like, stress you out or anything.. I thought it would be good for you to take a break.” Patty told him, leaning her back against the bench,

“No.. it’s just..” He looked away, shutting his eyes. He shook his head, opening his eyes. “No it’s stupid.”

“Try me.” She shrugged.

“Well.. I mean.. It didn’t work out.. ‘Cause,” He looked at her, “Well, ‘cause I like you.”

“Oh.” Patty almost laughed, slapping her hand over her mouth. “Stan, that’s real funny.” She giggled.

“What?” He furrowed his eyebrows.

“No-no,” She said with a laugh. “C’mon, seriously! Why didn’t it work?”

“Patty.” He groaned, “I **am** serious.”

“Oh.” She finally stopped laughing her ass off. “Well..”

“That was stupid, wasn’t it?” He groaned again, dropping his head into his hands.

She took his hand, pulling it from his head. “No, not stupid.. I like you too..”

He looked up at her, a little embarrassed, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYY THANKS FOR READING
> 
> i know there were so many parts that were unnecessary but i felt like writing it so suck it  
> anyway thanks for reading stnpat been on my mind  
> my twitter is @blumtartt k cool byebye


End file.
